An Everlasting  Love
by Polarbear XD
Summary: please read the first chapter  for the summery i didnt have enough room here  to write  it
1. Chapter 1

**Tuck Everlasting : An Everlasting Lover**

My name is Winnie Foster. Last summer I met a family . A strange family. They were special . They could live forever . There was 5 of them . Ma Tuck . Tuck . Miles and Jesse and the horse .

You see they drank from this water and they noticed after some ... accident like Jesse fell from 15 foot tree , landed on his head , He stood up before Ma could shed a tear . Then these hunters shot at the horse thinking it was a deer . Horse didn't die . Then Tuck got bit by a rattle snake . Never died. But the cat did ... of old age .

I fell in love with Jesse . He was the sweetest boy . We fell in love .

By the end of the summer he wanted me to drink from the water ,

But I didn't ...

I sometimes wonder what would have happened if I did ...

Guess I'll never find out .

* narrotor talking *

Little does Winnie know ... the wheel is spinning again ...

**In order to know what i mean about the wheel u need to read the book .. ill say this its the wheel of life .**

**this is the summary not the first chapter .**


	2. Chapter 2

I once again sat outside in my yard watching life fly by me as . Ever since I was kinda kidnapped by Miles last summer my Mother and Father who own the town have been over protective I am not allowed to leave the gates .

So I watch as children play games and I sit in the grass waiting for my life to get more exciting , ' Winnie ' My mother shouted . ' Get out of that grass your dress is getting all dirty ' She tisked , I'll start my more exciting life with a new name ... one that hasn't been worn out by being called so much .

I went inside and did what I do every day . Practice the piano for two hours , cross stich for one hour then read to my mother for thirty minutes, exciting right ... NOT !

I sighed , oh how I miss you Jesse I said leaning against the window talking to the full moon that hung in the sky .

**At the Tucks home .**

Ma tuck was doing the Landry as Tuck went fishing in there pond while Jesse and Miles went to Tree Gap . Yes you heard right . Where Winnie lives .

Winnie's house .

' Winnie Darling were going to the store , ready yourself ' Her mother instructed . 'Yes mother ' She said trying to sound polite .When they got to town they went to the bakery first . ' Wait in the car and don't go off playing with those dirty little children or talking to strangers ' Her mother ordered . ' Yes mother ' She said sounding like a robot . She sat in the car patient . Taking advantage of being out of the house , she looked around her surroundings taking in the familiar scent of fresh baked bread and sound of birds chirping .

Then a firmlar bald head and yellow coated man walked by . Terror sciezed her heart . He was the man that wanted to find the spring and sell it to make his fortune and almost got Ma hanged that would expose the tucks of who they really were since they could not die .

He looked at her . ' Hello Ms Foster ' He said as if they had been best friends . ' What can I do for you ' She said in snarky tone . ' I would have thought you were with the Tucks since their in town 'He said with that horrible smile .

Her heart started pounding in her chest . ' Which ones ' She asked calmly .

' The two boys , oh what were there names , Jesse , and Miles ' He said to her . Her breathing became faster .

Jesse was here .

' What did you do ' She said to the evil man who wore that horrible smile . ' I did nothing Ms Foster , What kind of man do you think I am ' He said with a smile then santured off whistling that tune that Ma singed to calm her nerves .

Then her mother came back into the carriage and went to the next store and Winnie kept her eyes alert for she prayed she could see her one love Jesse Tuck .


	3. Chapter 3

Tuck everlasting

I arrived home and I sat outside in the yard playing with a small daisy . When once again I saw the man in the yellow coat wearing that twisted smirk . I sauntered over to him wearing a glare . ' You need to leave' I said sternly . ' No need to be hasty Ms Foster ' He said . ' I just thought you should know I have found the water 'He said with a glint in his black eyes . I then didnt hesitate to once again disobey my mother and father and I jumped the fence ' Your a lying con man ' I growled .

He snapped .

He stepped forward in my face grabbing my hair . ' I do not like being called a lying CON MAN ' He yelled.

'Then prove it ' I snapped. Then he almost dragged me into the forest . 'Let go on my hair 'I yelled . As he did he grabbed my arm and I resisted to fight him . When we reached the fountin he dragged me over as I whimperd .

He wasnt lying... but hes still a con man .

'Your still a con man to me 'I spat in his face . He didnt like that and pushed me down . I growled and kicked him .

He cursed and I started to run when I felt hands grabbed my long brown hair and I yelped and fell . ' Now Ms Foster this is what you will do , you will go tell your father to give me this land or I will expose the tucks for who they really are . 'He threatened .

I glared.

' No 'I hissed . He hit my cheek as I yelled wishing my father had noticed I was once again missing and had sent someone to find me .

' You will GO ' He yelled in my face .

Then I got up and ran for my life .

I kept running when I heard footsteps running . I ran even faster then I felt hands grip me and faced me to them and my heart stopped.

' Miles'

'Winnie '

'MR FOSTER 'The evil man scremed

_i miss writing so here is to samantha who asked me to do this . dont worry ill do another one very sooon like maybe tonght sam :)_


	4. Chapter 4

' What are you doing here ' Miles hissed putting me behind him . ' No reason ' He said with that damn smirk .' Go now before I get the autoritys and if you ever bother Winnie you will regret it now Go 'He barked ...

' What ever you say boy ' He said with a glint in his eyes . And strolled off back into the woods. Then Miles faced me .

' Winnie 'He breathed . ' Hi ' I blushed waving .

Then I was crushed my Miles hugging me . ' You have no idea how much we've missed you 'He smiled and I smiled back . 'How is Ma and Tuck 'I asked .

'Great 'He smiled. 'And so is Jesse ' And I blushed ,

' How about you Winnie 'He asked . 'Same as the last time ' I said forlornly He frowned.

'Wanna come with me 'He asked and I frowned ' My mother and father will be furious... lets do it 'I grinned and he laughed .

'We gotta go find Jess lets go 'He said leading me out of the forest and into the market and stopped by the flea market and Miles spotted Jesse .

Miles stepped infront of me 'Jesse come here 'He hollared and my heart started beating fast and faster .

'What Miles 'He asked his voice that I have longed for finally here . 'Look who I found 'He said and stepped aside and I saw ...Jesse Tuck .

Jesse stared at me in shock eyes wide and boring into mine .I bit my lip.

'WINNIE'He yelled running to me wrapping his arms around me as I hugged him back .Miles laughed,

' Shes coming with us 'Miles said. 'Im gonna kid nap her 'He grinned and I blushed. 'Jesse just barely pulled back looking into my eyes .

'You dont know how much I have missed you Winnie Foster 'He said as he kissed my cheek .

' I have missed you to Jesse'I said and smiled.

'Lets get going before Ma starts to worry 'Miles said.

Then we stared our back to The Tucks House

_HEHE I GOT SO CARRIED AWAY :)I LOVE YOU JESSE TUCK UR SO DANG SWEET AND CUTE :)_

_HEHE WATCH THE MOVIE AND SEE WHAT I MEAN :)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_

_I GET GOOSE BUMPS EVERY TIME_


End file.
